


Getaway Love

by aardrans



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aardrans/pseuds/aardrans
Summary: ''Aren't we too young to be thinking about this?''''Never too young to fall in love with death.''''Fall in love with the idea of death, you mean.''''No, I fell in love with death, speak for yourself.''Alena and Flynn.





	Getaway Love

Flynn. He's always in trouble. He never smiled the way he had to. 

But there was a person who did make him smile.


End file.
